


Love Live One Shots

by Annette_Dancer



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annette_Dancer/pseuds/Annette_Dancer
Summary: These stories are a few years old by now. I wrote these in like 2017 back when I was in high school. These are just some Love Live one shots





	1. Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

> Let's jump right into the character death!
> 
> Keep in mind I'm a YouDia shipper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Unwanted by Avril Lavigne

Chika and You were childhood friends. They did everything together, that was until Riko came along. You felt like she knew Chika less and less each day. She would sit alone and cry over her feelings. She felt unwanted and it hurt. She began to sing to herself. "I'm so unwanted for nothing don't talk words against me" she said as a tear fell down her face. "Oh, yeah yeah. I wanted to know you I wanted to show you" she sang while more tears fell from her blue eyes. "You don't know me. Don't ignore me. You don't want me there you just shut me out. You don't know me. Don't ignore me. If you had your way you'd just shut me up. Make me go away" she cried out more. She felt alone, unwanted, unneeded, like she was just the shell of who she once was. She felt alone. She promised herself that she wouldn't harm or kill herself but she wanted to end this. She went onto her boat to go for a ride. She stood there watching the small waves while driving her ship. It was raining now and a storm was going to come. You went to turn back when there was a crash. The boat crashed into a huge rock. At this moment You was gonna call for help but she remembered her pain. The pain of being unwanted. Then a rock hit her in the head. It made her head ache. This was going to kill her. She thought to herself and smiled weakly. "Make me go away, yeah yeah yeah yeah. Make me go away" and that was the end of her

You was found a few days later after the storm. On the boat was a note for Chika.

The note read "Chika Takami. I did not do this to myself. I promised I wouldn't. I wanted to clear my mind. If you get this not it means that I have somehow died. I just want you to know how I felt. Chika, I hope your happy with Riko. Goodbye. ~You Watanabe, The Unwanted One"


	2. Why Can't I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More cringe! Please help me
> 
> Song: Why Can't I? by Liz Phair

Hanayo was friends with Rin for many years. She looked at her best friend and felt her face heat up and her heart begin to race. She couldn't breathe or even think. "Rin-Chan" she said.

"Hmm? What is it Kayo-Chin nya?"

"I love you. Way more than rice" Hanayo stopped. She felt like the other words she was going to say were stolen from her mouth. She at least confessed. Hanayo plain couldn't breathe now.

Rin panicked and took her to the hospital. Hanayo was dying.

She looked at Rin "Rin-Chan. I will always love you. Remember when we were kids and I asked you if wanting a girlfriend was alright?" she smiled weakly. "Or the times you got me running and tripping after you. I miss those days. I mean we're 3rd years now and this is happening" She cried.

Rin hugged Hanayo "I remember and please don't die. I want those days back too" she kissed Hanayo on the lips.

Light came from the room. Hanayo, who was close to death, was magically fine. A miracle happened. The two Otonokizaka 3rd years couldn't be any happier. They began dating and when Hanayo turned 20 Rin proposed. The girls got married and had at least 3 children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help Me


	3. When She Cries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SELF HARM WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> If self harm triggers you please skip this story

Ruby sat alone in her room crying. Her and her older sister, Dia, were being abused at home. Ruby loved going to school with Dia just to escape the hell they live in. The always cheerful Ruby had lost her cheerfulness. She would only show a real smile to her sister and her crush. Her friends rarely saw her real smile. Ruby touched her arm, the make up didn't rub off. She sighed. Ruby didn't want to have to tell everyone about this but Dia caught her and told her to tell the rest of Aqours. She walked into the clubroom and saw her sister there. "Pigi" she said. 

"Ruby please show and tell everyone what I caught you doing. We won't judge you for it Ruby" Dia said. 

Ruby ran to try and hide. Yoshiko caught her and took her back to the room. 

"F-fine I guess I will tell you" Ruby was shaking. She was about to have an anxiety attack. "I don't feel well" she said quickly before running out of the room. 

"I'll go talk to her zura" Hanamaru said. Chasing after Ruby. 

Dia also went after her sister to see if she was alright. 

When they got there Ruby was inside a stall. Her anxiety had made her physically sick. She was throwing up when they arrived inside. Ruby was also crying. She spoke to her sister. "D-D-Dia Onee-Chan. I-I c-c-can't tell them. I-I'm n-n-not r-ready to" she stuttered out. She was feeling slightly better. 

"Ruby will you at least let me tell them about this?" Dia said

"Yes. If they won't judge us badly for it" Ruby said. 

Back at the clubroom the girls arrived. Hanamaru went back there early when Dia began to talk to Ruby. 

"Guys. Dia and I have to announce something" Ruby said. 

"We're being abused at home. We hide the scars and bruises with make up" 

"I-I um. Onee-Chan!" Ruby said

"Ruby has been doing self harm. She has been cutting herself. I'm very worried. Dia said

Ruby hid behind Dia. 

All the girls looked at Ruby and tried to comfort her. One girl stood out to her. Hanamaru Kunikida. 

"Ruby-Chan zura. Please don't do that again. I love you. If you need someone to listen to you cry I will gladly listen zura. Just don't hurt yourself. And Ruby-Chan zura. Will you go out with me zura?"

"M-Maru-Chan. Of course I will. Also thank you. I'm glad to have you as long side Dia. You both help me out so much. So do the other Aqours girls. How about I show you my scars? You can all help me in my problems" Ruby said. 

The others agreed and Ruby removed the make up showing her scars. She felt happy for the first time in a while. Especially with Hanamaru kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to me giving Ruby my anxiety problems


	4. The Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honoka dumps Kotori for bread. For freaking bread!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: The Lonely by Christina Perri

Kotori layed in her bed. She felt broken. She had broken up with Honoka. Kotori felt haunted by loneliness. She was crying her eyes out. It was now two in the morning and she hasn't slept since the break up. She called Umi. She was expecting voicemail. She was surprised when she actually heard a voice. 

"Hello" Umi said

"Umi-Chan Honoka-Chan dumped me to go out with a slice of bread!" Kotori cried into her phone. 

Umi was shocked and confused. "So she dumped you for bread?"

"Yes. Now I'm starting to think I never even loved her. I'm just the shell of a girl that I used to know well. I barely even know myself anymore"

"Oh Kotori-Chan. It will be alright. You will always have me. You have me right now as well. I will be there for you always."

"Thank you Umi-Chan! You're amazing!"

"Kotori-Chan. How about I come over and comfort you. It may be shameless but I'll still do it"

"Thank you Umi-Chan. Ill see you in a bit"

Umi arrived at Kotori's house

Kotori opened the door and hugged Umi. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were red and puffy. She wore her pajamas with alpacas printed on them. She even held an alpaca plushie. She let Umi inside and closed the door. 

"Kotori-Chan. Let's clean you up and then we can watch a cute movie alright?"

"Alright Umi-Chan" 

After Kotori was cleaned up she was in new pajamas. She had made them. It was a nightgown with alpacas on it. She snuggled with Umi on the couch until she fell asleep happily. 

Umi kissed Kotori on the forehead despite her face being bright red from blushing. Umi gave into the shamelessness because she also fell asleep, happily with Kotori resting on her shoulder.


	5. Dark Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even ship this...
> 
> Song: Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson

The first year trio was hanging out at the beach. Ruby had to leave though because her sister had told her to return home. Now Yoshiko and Hanamaru were on the beach together. 

"Zuramaru. Would you run away if I showed you my true form? You know my "dark side" as you humans call it"

"Yoshiko-Chan don't be silly zura. Of course I wouldn't run away zura"

Yoshiko didn't bother to tell Hanamaru that her name was Yohane. She just wanted to show her love her true form. "Here goes nothing" she said.

Yoshiko turned into Yohane. Her eyes had become red and her dark blue hair had become pitch black. Her outfit had changed and wings sprouted from her back. "I am Yohane the fallen angel and this is my dark side"

"Zura!" Hanamaru said. She was shocked over Yohane's appearance. 

"Please don't run away Zuramaru"

"I won't. I love how your dark side looks! You're beautiful no matter what look you have zura!"

The girls leaned closer. Maru went in for a hug. Yohane had other plans. Yohane kissed Hanamaru on the lips. Nobody knew that Mari was watching them from a distance while holding a video camera. 

Lets just say Yohane caught Mari and Hanamaru played with the camera accidentally saving their butts by deleting the footage. She didn't know what she did but she did it. 

And the couple stayed together for many years to come


	6. Rock God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan has an older brother who's 23 in this and his name is Haruki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Rock God by Selena Gomez

Mari was at a rock concert. It was obvious that her music taste wasn't like how she looked it dressed. She saw a blue haired girl go backstage. The girl she saw caught her eye. Mari chose to follow her. 

The girl went to a room in there to talk to the band. This girl seemed to be their personal friend. 

"Hey bro. Good luck at your concert tonight. I'll be watching. It isn't my type of music but I'll be watching. Anything to support my big brother."

"Thank you sis. I appreciate the support you give. You're an amazing sister Kanan" said the boy who looked just like the blue haired girl

"I have to go now. Ill be watching. I don't wanna hold you guys back or anything. See ya" Kanan said before walking out hearing a "see ya" from her brother. 

Mari was walking around aimlessly. She had gotten lost in the building they were in. That's when she ran into her blue haired angel. She scanned her from head to toe and gave a cat-like grin. "Oh my you look shiny! Why would a pretty bomberhead like you be here?"

"What did you just call me? And my name is Kanan. Please use my name if you want to a dress me"

"Kanan. What a shiny name! I'm Mari"

"Thanks I guess. And wait you said your name is Mari? Like the daughter if the Ohara family?"

"Of course. What other Mari would there be?"

"What...?" Kanan said clearly confused

"It's joke!" Mari said with an OK hand sign 

"What was a joke?"

"The "what other Mari would there be" was joke"

"It wasn't very funny to me" 

Kanan saw that the blonde was staring at her breasts 

"Can you not look at my breasts? It's embarrassing"

"You have a perfetc asset!" Mari said while hugging Kanan and giving her a slight washi washi. 

Kanan blushed brightly. "stop before I sue you" she said

"That's no fun but fine. I will. Do you want to watch the concert with me? A girl like you shouldn't watch it alone"

"Why not"

So the 2 girls watched the concert together and they became best friends. Eventually They started dating. They would eventually become married and have kids.


	7. Good Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thing I don't even ship...
> 
> Song: Good Enough by Little Mix

You felt left out. She didn't feel like she belonged anymore. You had become depressed and she just wanted to die. Her beloved Chika was dating Riko. You hid her sadness at school but when she got home she would cry her eyes out. One day though she took a blade to her skin. She cried as the warm blood reached through the open cuts with a stinging pain sensation. She felt calm now. She liked it. 

A few months later Chika had found out. She kept asking You why she did it only to get the answer "you should know why" in return. 

That night You tried to end her life. She had cut her arm deep enough to bleed out. She didn't cut her veins or anything though. That's when Chika came over. 

When Chika walked into the bathroom she saw You bleeding out. She screamed and told You's mother as well as calling for an ambulance. 

When the ambulance arrived they rushed You to the hospital which saved her life. 

Hours later You had awoken in a hospital bed. She had gotten a few blood transplants and stitches on her arm. She looked over at a crying Chika. 

"Why did you do it You? Tell me"

"I felt like I wasn't good enough. I've been left out for so long. I just couldn't take it and my sanity shaped. I didn't want to attack you so I tried to kill myself. I regret these stupid decisions. Will you forgive me? Chika-Chan?" You asked

"Of course I do! But more imoortantly, do you forgive me for making you feel that way?"

"I do forgive you"

The girls shared a tender kiss

"But wait. What about Riko? You asked

"She dumped me over Shiitake. She kept scaring her and so she dumped me to see him less. 

"I'm sorry that she did that" You said

Don't be sorry. You weren't part of it"

The 2 girls dated and were happy. You stopped hurting herself and she never attempted suicide again. Even Shiitake found a lover and Her and her lover had puppies. Chika and You got married and had 2 children and they played with puppies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to edit the ending cuz Shiitake is a female and when I wrote this i thought she was a male


	8. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broken. just like me. Heheh
> 
> Anyways...
> 
> Song: Broken by (I forgot)
> 
> In my defense I only know this song cuz I had to dance to it one year

Dia had been sad for a while. She just couldn't hold on anymore. She had to let go of her life. At least That's what she wanted to do anyways. Dia was in love with her childhood friend Kanan Matsuura. Every time Dia cried she knew she had someone there for her, Ruby Kurosawa, her little sister. 

Ruby would always hug Dia and make her smile. Dia would become happy whenever she was around. These girls were very close. 

One day Dia chose to confess to Kanan despite the blue haired beauty already being with Mari. 

Dia walked over to Kanan "can I please talk to you Kanan?"

"Of course Dia, what is it?"

"I love you. I know you're already with Mari but I still love you" Dia began to cry. She needed to see her sister but Ruby was currently at home with a very high fever. Dia cried. She made up a lie to get out of the awkwardness. "I'm starting to not feel well. I think I'm catching whatever my sister has" she said before darting out. It was the end of the day anyways so Dia went straight home. 

At the Kurosawa household Dia broke down. She cried for a while in her room before she heard someone fall in the hallway. Dia got up to see what fell only to see Ruby. 

Ruby's cheeks were bright red from her fever and it was easy to tell that she was dizzy. She wouldn't even be up to attending school for the rest of the week and part of next week. 

Dia picked up Ruby and weakly smiled. "Thank you for trying Ruby. You're an amazing sister. Let me take care of you"

"O-Onee-Chan... I wanted to help you but I couldn't. I fell" Ruby cried into her sisters shirt. 

Dia felt happy being with her sister. She realized that Ruby was all she needed to be happy. She would find love when the time is right. "It's alright Ruby. I'll help you" Dia said while grabbing a thermometer to check Ruby's temperature. "Ruby You're hot enough to burn someone skin. I think you need the hospital!" 

Ruby cried as the concerned Dia drove her sister to the nearest hospital. 

A bit after a week Ruby got better and she kept Dia saying strong. Dia eventually found love in none other than fellow Aqours member You Watanabe. Even Ruby found love in Hanamaru. Everyone was happy.


	9. War Paint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my defense I know nothing about war so

Nico had been injured on the battlefield. She had gotten a bullet in her legs. Both had to be amputated above the knee. Nico had been flown to the Nishikino hospital where a young redhead was there treating people. 

"Miss Yazawa are you awake yet?" the tsundere redhead said. 

"Does it look like I'm awake doctor?!" Nico said. 

"I was just making sure Miss Yazawa. Also the surgery went well Miss Yazawa. Your fake legs are on your body right now. You had to lose your legs in the battle. You can still fight but you have to be more careful. Also I have to come with you. I'm your teams new medic. My name is Maki"

"What?! You took my legs?! And I have to be stuck at war with you?! Ugh"

"I never said I was happy about it Yazawa"

"Nishikino why did you do this?"

"I did it so you could live. Would you rather have died?"

The room was silent

"I didn't think so" Maki clicked her gel pen and put it aside. 

A month later the girls went to war. They would always be fighting constantly. 

"Why in the hell do we fight when we know were on the same side!?" Nico screamed

"Eh? N-nani sore. Imi wakkanai" Maki said acting confused

The fighting ended when Nico got shot in the chest protecting Maki. 

"Maki-Chan" she coughed blood. "Goodbye. I love you. I have since I met you" her breathing was almost nothing. "I will miss you and my siblings" she said before dying. 

Maki cried and shook Nico's body. Nico made no movement and Maki saw Nico's gun. Maki saw that incarved in the side of the gun was "I Love Maki Nishikino" 

Maki took Nico's gun and aimed it at her temple. She pulled the trigger. She died instantly. She was with Nico again. They were reunited, forever this time.


	10. Nobody's Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nico, Nozomi, and Eli are 1st years here
> 
> Song: Nobody's Home by Avril Lavingne

Nozomi was having a breakdown. She was struggling to find herself. She only had 2 friends Nico and Eli. Everyday Nozomi would go home and cry. She felt as it her house wasn't even her home. She was alone. 

Slowly she began falling for Eli. She would make jokes and torture their friend Nico. 

Nozomi tortured Nico with the washi washi in order to hear Eli scold her. Eli's voice made her happy. 

One day Nozomi had gotten sick. She had a bad cold. That day Eli come over to her house. Nico couldn't come because Nico has siblings so Eli came alone. 

Eli knocked on the door and when Nozomi answered she was surprised to learn that Nozomi lived alone. Nobody was home. That's where Nozomi lied, broken inside. 

Eli walked closed to Nozomi and she gave her a hug. "Nozomi I'm sorry you have to live like this"

Nozomi gave Eli a weak yet playful smile "Eli-Chi. I love you" Nozomi said giving Eli a slight washi washi. 

"Nozomi. I love you too" Eli said. 

The girls kissed before going out for parfaits.


	11. The First Cut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT ON EARTH WAS MY 17 YEAR OLD BRAIN THINKING?!
> 
> Song: The First Cut Is The Deepest by Sheryl Crow

When You first met Dia she instantly became attracted to her. Eventually when Dia joined Aqours You grew excited to be around her more often. She would always be caught staring at her. 

"You-Chan is there something wrong?" Chika said

"Y-yeah C-Chika-Chan everything is perfectly fine" You stuttered out

"You-Chan, you rarely stutter. The only time you do is when you're sick. Are you feeling alright?" Chika said before walking over to feel You's forehead. "You do feel kinda warm You-Chan"

"C-Chika-Chan I'm not sick. Unless b3ing in love counts as being sick"

"Ooh! You-Chan is in love! So tell me, who is the lucky guy?!"

"Actually Chika, my crush isn't a guy. It's a girl. A fellow member of Aqours"

"Who is it You-Chan!"

"D-Dia-Senpai"

"What?! You-Chan loves the student council president? I always thought you liked Yoshiko-Chan"

"Why would you think that Chika-Chan?"

"I dunno I just did"

They laughed

"Lets create a plan for you to confess!"

"Chika no"

You tried to talk her out of it

Meanwhile with Dia

Dia was in the student council room. She sighed. That's when she heard the door open

"Dia! Why do you seem dazed?" a certain blonde asked.

"I'm not dazed Mari" Dia said

"Could you be in love? If so, with who?"

"That's none of your concern Mari!" Dia said getting mad. She told Mari to get out so she could work. 

Just then You walked in. "Hey Dia-Senpai. Can we talk?"

"Sure You. What is it?"

"I love you Dia"

"What?"

"I said I love you"

"I-I love you too"

You moved some of Dia's papers aside and she sat on the desk and scooted closer to Dia and kissed her. 

Dia kissed back. 

They didn't know that Ruby, Mari, and Chika were watching. Ruby was there to go ask her sister something while the others were just spying

Dia saw them and she began to chase Mari while Riko walked over and grabbed Chika's hand because she was late for their date. 

You just laughed and then she smiled at Ruby. 

"Onee-Chan is at it again You-Senpai"

"I know and it's cute"

"Don't hurt her okay?"

"I won't Ruby-Chan. Also I never knew you were this protective over Dia"

"I am. She is my sister. Anyways I'm glad you make her happy"

"I won't dissapont Ruby. I'll put my all into my relationship with Dia! Yousoro!"

"Well you know what some people say, the first cut is the deepest"

"I guess you're Right"

Ruby fell in love with Hanamaru and You and Dia eventually got married and had about 4 kids.


	12. Teddy Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS ABUSE
> 
> If abuse triggers you please avoid this story!
> 
> This was me wanting to write a story based on a Melanie Martinez song while back in high school

The 19 year old Ruby sat on her bed. She lived with her girlfriend Yoshiko. Everything was amazing for a while until Ruby found something in her bed. A sharp knife and ripped pictures of her. Ruby was crying. She was in pain but she still kept hanging onto her life. Ruby went out wearing long skirts and long sleeve shirts. She also put on make up. She covered the scars and bruises from the abuse she had been receiving. All Ruby wanted was to escape.

Ruby came home from college one day and Yoshiko was already there

"Ruby. Make me a snack and get me some pop" she said (for those who don't know pop is what people where I live call soda"

"Yes miss Yohane Tsushima" Ruby said as she did as told and she did all she was asked to do

Yoshiko didn't like her snack so she grabbed Ruby's wrist tightly making her cry. Yoshiko was punching the innocent angel that was Ruby Kurosawa. She screamed and ran off.

Ruby was in her room. She tried to call her sister to move in with her but Dia had been very busy. She then attempted to commit suicide but Yoshiko pinned her to the floor. Ruby screamed and hit her head.

Yoshiko was now holding a gun and a knife. She had shot Ruby in the chest. The bullet just missed Ruby's heart. Ruby living made Yoshiko begin to stab Ruby. When Ruby screamed she saw someone there with them. Dia had came when she got the call. She knocked Yoshiko out and took Ruby to the hospital where she almost died.

Ruby had been saved. She healed up and moved in with her older sister where she would become happy again.


	13. Too Little Too Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of teen pregnancy and you can learn about a condition that some women have. I do not have it but I've heard of people who do have it

Nico and Maki had broken up. Both girls were adults. Maki was in college to be a doctor and she dumped Nico. Nico as dumped so that Maki could focus on school. Nico, on the other hand, was taking care of her daughter Hana. Nico was now 22 and she was a super idol like she's always wanted to be. Maki was becoming a doctor. Hana was 5 years old but she currently had a cold. 

Hana looked at Nico. "mama why did mama leave us?" she asked with innocence in her eyes. 

"I know she left for school but I'm not sure why else"

Maki had also left Nico after she found out that Nico had cheated on her with the Nozoboob (I don't ship it) 

Maki was now dating Rin and Hanayo. The 3 girls were 20 years old and they were planning to get married. 

Maki smiled as both her and Rin touched Hanayo's growing stomach. Yes, Hanayo was pregnant. Pana was about 5 months into her pregnancy. She was expecting twins meaning that she was quite big. One of the babies was Maki's and one was Rin's (it is possible if a woman has 2 uteruses which is the case for Pana in this story)

Maki smiled as she felt Hanayo's baby kick her hand. She kissed her stomach then went to school. Maki will be taking over her family's hospital meaning that her fiancés didn't have to work. 

After school on the way home Maki got a surprise visit from none other than Nico. Nico had her sister Cocoro watching Hana. Nico began to beg Maki to take her back. 

"Maki-Chan please. I'm sorry that I did that. I won't do it again"

"You're right Nico. You won't do it again. You won't do it again because I'm never taking you back. It's a little too late for you Nico. Too little too late. Now I have children to prepare for. I've got to get to the library to borrow a book on child birth. It's for Hanayo. It's never to early for her to practice"

Maki walked away leaving Nico there alone. 

"Why did I cheat on Maki? I've lost the only girl I've ever truly loved"

The End

Btw Hanayo gives birth to 2 healthy babies. She named them Chiyo and Emiko. Emiko is shy like Hanayo while Chiyo acts like Rin. Even down to the nya. Chiyo looks like Pana as well. She is bullied for not wearing skirts because she looks so girly. Chiyo grows up to use her looks to trick boys into thinking she's just another pretty face only to surprise them with her sports skills. Emiko looks more like Maki. Emiko also wears glasses and she is shy. Hanayo, Rin, and Maki become great mothers while Nico ends up losing custody of Hana because she begins drinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T FREAKING CHEAT ON PEOPLE ESPECIALLY IF YOU LOVE THEM!
> 
> No I've never been cheated on. I've never dated anyone. I'm ace and I've also never been attracted to someone romantically before so


	14. Slipped Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And my best girl in Sunshine is dead
> 
> Song: Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne
> 
> My high school self was crazy about Avril's music

Hanamaru sat on her bed. She was depressed. Her lover had been killed in a car crash. Ruby and Hanamaru had been walking when Hanamaru fell to the side and scraped her knees. When she looked again Ruby was on the ground run over and bleeding. Ruby saved Hanamaru's life. Dia was also depressed over the death of Ruby. Ruby had died 5 years ago. Dia was getting help for her depression while Hanamaru wasn't doing so well. 

Hanamaru began doing self harm. The stinging pain made her feel closer to death. She also began to starve herself. Hanamaru ate enough to keep herself alive but she was very frail and fragile. Hanamaru would cut and burn her skin as well as bruising it. She would often contemplate suicide. Hanamaru wasn't even reading anymore. Books just reminded her of libraries which reminded her of Ruby. Libraries reminded her of Ruby because they met in a library. Maru, who was now 20, has thought about Ruby everyday. She would always go to her gravestone. She always rubbed her fingers across to name carved into it and she would trace the letters with her fingers. 

The gravestone was where Ruby Kurosawa was set to rest. Hanamaru was so depressed over Ruby s death that she didn't even think she could attend the funeral. She couldn't attend it. She had made herself sick. She was so sick that she was hospitalized. She was sick enough to be throwing up every 5 minutes. She became dehydrated. Both Dia and Yoshiko took her to the hospital. That saved her life. 

Tonight was the 5 year anniversary of Ruby's death. Instead of meeting Dia and the others at the graveyard Hanamaru had other plans. She combined a bottle of beer that she stole from her fathers house and she combined it with a bottle of pills. She took all of it. She cut her wrists deeper as well. She bleed to death as well as being poisoned from the pills and alcohol. 

"I'm coming Ruby-Chan, I'm coming" were the final words from her mouth. 

The next day the girls from Aqours found Hanamaru's lifeless body. Ruby and Hanamaru were now together again. Both now angels in heaven.


	15. When You're Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When You're Gone by, you guessed it, Avril Lavigne
> 
> Also Dia and Kanan and Mari are all 2nd years in this

Kanan sat in her classroom. She was lonely without Mari. Yeah she had Dia, but Dia was a bit... Overly strict. Kanan also could hang out with Chika and You but she wanted Mari. Kanan felt empty without Mari. 

Kanan called Mari and talked to her on the phone. They also began to text. Kanan felt happier now. She was still missing Mari. 

"Why do I miss Mari so much? Could this be what love is? Am I in love? Mari please love me back"

Kanan hugged her plushie dolphin. Mari had sent it to her all the way from America. (I almost said Amerisa lol)

As a third year Kanan was happy to see that Mari was back. She didn't want Mari to know that though. For the first time ever she was happy to feel Mari's soft hands groping her large chest. 

After they joined Aqours Kanan confessed to Mari. The 2 girls began dating. They were happy forever. Eventually they would marry and have 4 children.


	16. What The Hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to Too Little Too Late
> 
> Song: What The Hell by Avril Lavigne

Nico was bored. She wanted to play around. She chose to cheat on Maki. Nico typically made stupid ideas. Nico told Nozomi that she broke up with Maki. The big breasted girl and the flat girl began to kiss. Maki had seen them and she ran away crying. 

Nico tried to explain but maki wouldn't listen. "Maki-Chan I can explain! I was just..." she was cut off

"Afraid to tell me that you didn't love me anymore?! I know! Don't act like I'm not broken apart Nico! No you're name is Satan! Satan Yazawa!"

"Then why is Satan Santa with the last 3 letters switched around?"

"Don't say that about Santa!"

"I'll say whatever I want to say!"

Maki walked away. 

Maki sat at Rin's favorite ramen shop and she saw Rin and Hanayo walk in. The 2 girls were in love 

Maki watched them with some ramen in her mouth. Maki had tomatoes in her ramen so it was tomato flavor. 

Rin and Hanayo ordered food and then sat with Maki. Rin got plain ramen, a few bowls actually, and Hanayo got a small bowl with an order of rice. Hanayo was clearly gonna put some of the rice into her ramen. 

The girls comforted Maki and Hanayo asked a question. "Maki. Would you like to join us and become a threesome?"

Maki took time to think about it but eventually she said yes. 

A few months later Hanayo showed something to the Maki and Rin. She had a positive pregnancy test as well as pictures of her unborn children from the doctor. "Maki! Rin!" she spoke. "I'm"

"Hanayo these tests. Are you pregnant?" Maki asked

Hanayo nodded. "yes I am!" she smiled

Rin fainted from shock. 

Hanayo went pale. "Maki. I don't feel well"

Maki knew why. "Morning sickness must be hitting you Hanayo. It's alright. Just go to the bathroom. It will be alright" 

Hanayo rushed to the bathroom and she began to puke. Maki tied Hanayo's hair back with a hairtie considering Hanayo's hair was down to the middle of her back now. 

Hanayo felt better after throwing up and she went to check on Rin. Hanayo also put a mint in her mouth. 

Rin woke up and smiled. "Rin is happy for Kayo-Chin nya"

Then the part from Too Little Too Late happens


	17. I Miss You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: I Miss You by me! 
> 
> Yes I write song lyrics
> 
> No I'm not linking you to my youtube channel. Find it yourself my youtube name shouldn't be hard to figure out considering I'm Annette Dancer here

You was in class. She went to America for college. Her school had a swim team like she wanted. She never expected to feel so lonely. Separated from her best friend. She looked out the window and began to cry. Nobody called her out because college was different. The girl sitting next her her tapped You on the shoulder. 

"Hey are you okay um?"

"You Watanabe, and I'm alright. I just miss someone"

"I see. Well if you ever need someone to talk to you have me. I'm Juliana Michaels. Please give me a text or a call when you need to talk alright?" she smiled

"Alright" the ex Aqours member replied. 

Yes, ex Aqours member. Aqours had broken up. They became a normal idol group but with You coming to America they broke up. They will get back together once Yocomes back. You took the phone number and put it in her pocket. You wore a uniform to college. You can't have You without a uniform. You went to college for fashion so she can improve her sewing abilities. She has learned a lot by being here. 

After classes You went to her dorm. She began to cry until her roommate arrived. Her roommate was a girl by the name of Arina. Arina, who often went by Ari, didn't like You. This time though she chose to be nice. "Hey I'm Miss Watanabe. Is everything okay"

"I'm just fine" You said. 

"Are you sure? You seem kinda... depressed"

"Not like missing tour best friend hurts or anything"

"I know what you mean. My best friend went to Japan for college. The school for the arts. You see, we were always fans of Japanese school idols. So when I realized you were gonna be my roommate I freaked out. I acted mean because I didn't know how else to act towards you. I'm really sorry. Could you ever forgive me?" 

"Of course"

"Also how about we go and get you a plane ticket to Japan for Christmas break"

"Sure. Thank you so much"

The girls set in their way to Japan

Meanwhile Chika just left her final class of the day. It was 5 pm. Her first class was at 8 the morning. She has 2 classes today. Yes she had like 5 hours of waiting in between. College is different than normal high school. 

She takes to her roommate from America. 

Her roommate was a girl named Crystalya. Crystalya came from America and she befriended Chika. 

Chika was in college for language. She wanted to speak to become a public speaker. She wanted to speak to encourage others. She too though was missing You. 

28th both girls missing each other or was a miracle when they reunited. It turns out that Juliana and Crysalya were best friends as well. You cried into Chika's shoulder. She had miss3d her so much. Chika also missed You a lot. The 2 girls were funky happy to see each other before going back to whatever they were doing or going back to the freezing cold, snow covered America. After college the 4 girls kept in touch and became friends in a new way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College separates you from your friends. I went to college for a year. I studied fashion for 3 years. 2 of those years while in high school.
> 
> Anyways, I miss you Mark. We rarely see each other anymore. Being an adult is sad


	18. Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Poison by Groove Coverage

Maki sat on her bed. Her mind was focused on Nico. Nico was beautiful and the pigtails made Maki swoon. Maki felt as if Nico was addictive. She was like a small dose of poison. 

At school Nico ran up to Maki and hugged her. The body warmth was amazing. Hot skin to hot skin. 

"Maki-Chan!" Nico said

"Eh! Nico! N-nani?" Maki said while blushing bright red. 

"I love you Maki-Chan!" 

"N-Nico. I love you too"

"Yay! I knew you would love me! I am the best idol ever! Nico Nico Nii!"

"N-Nico-Chan. Y-you're like a drug. Addictive and deadly. I love it"

"I'm glad you've noticed" Nico grinned. "Now you're mine forever right?"

"Of course Nico. My body may not want this but I know that my heart does"

The girls kissed until they had to leave for classes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't do drugs


	19. Runaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Runaway by Groove Coverage
> 
> You is an arctic mermaid princess

There I was, walking to the clubroom, when I saw Chika kissing Riko. Chika was mine. She betrayed me again, for Riko. Can't I just know what's real and what's fake these days?! She shattered my heart. I need to escape this. I made a run for it. Hopefully Kanan doesn't catch me. She is the only one who can, unless Yoshiko teleport. Yoshiko is that friend I cause mischief with. All I want is freedom. While running I ran into Chika. She spoke to me. 

"You-Chan! Are you alright? You're running the opposite way or practice"

"I'm alright Chika" i said. I couldn't bother to add the Chan this time. "I just not feeling very well so I'm going to head home" I lied. 

"Oh. Okay then! Feel better You-Chan!" Chika told me 

I nodded and ran off. I didn't go home. I stopped at the beach. I needed a breather. The ocean air was so nice. It smells like home. Did I mention that I was half mermaid? I looked around me and saw nobody. I took off my uniform to reveal a swimsuit. It's a good thing that I'm an arctic mermaid. It's very cold outside. I ran into the water and went mermaid form. My hair seemed to get longer. Then I saw her. Chika, she followed me. After all these years she's never known that I was a mermaid. 

"You-Chan... You lied to me" 

"Chika. I'm sorry. I must go home, my real home. It's been so long since I've been here. You could always come with me. If you want to that is"

"I am still mad but maybe some bonding will help reduce my anger"

"Let me give you a temporary mermaid form then" I used some magic on Chika. She had an orange tail. 

"Oh my gosh! This is so cool! I'm a mermaid!"

I gave a weak smile then dove into the ocean "I'm an arctic mermaid in a warmer ocean"

"No wonder you don't get sick much"

I sneezed "I wouldn't say that" 

"Bless you You-Chan"

"Thanks"

We went to my home. Chika learned that I was the princess of my kingdom and that I had an older sister. 

"Why did you come to the surface You-Chan?! You have the perfect life here?"

"I came to land to be normal. I didn't wanna be Princess You Watanabe, I just wanted to be You Watanabe. I wanted freedom" I didn't realize that I was crying until Chika wiped my tears

Everything ended up being well in the end. Chika and I made up. Everything was happy now


	20. Madhouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to Take Me Away
> 
> Maki makes a cameo
> 
> Ruby does too
> 
> More YouDia

You woke up in a cold room. She was laying on a table for experiments. She was a dark haired woman in front of her but she couldn't see her face. The woman that You was looking at was wearing a white lab coat. She appeared to be a doctor. A redhead walked in

"Dia make sure Watanabe gets the right treatment. She can't be running around being insane like she is" the redhead said. The red haired woman looked as if she was in her mid to late 40s. She had short hair and purple eyes. 

"Yes mother" the dark haired woman responded. This girl seemed to be about the same age was You. She had long black hair which was tied back into a low ponytail and her eyes were an aqua color. She was stunning and beautiful. You was falling for her. 

"Where am i?" You asked

"Ah. Miss Watanabe. You're awake. I am Nurse Dia. I am here to treat you today" 

"You're beautiful. I want to kiss you and kill others to guarantee that you're mine"

"You see Miss Watanabe you are insane so you're here. But no worries. I will treat you" Dia said while preparing a needle. She held the needle close to You's skin and after a pinch You had been injected.

The medicine made You shake violently. It was messing with her head. She began to get really dizzy and she was installed from the table. You stood up but she collapsed. Dia was unaware that You was becoming more on the yandere side which means her treatment would change. Dia cared for You so that's why she became worried when You threw up. 

"Miss Watanabe. Are you alright?" Dia asked. She got no response. You kept puking on the floor. Eventually Dia had to inject her again with a medicine that would help to calm and ease You's stomach. Little did Dia know that she was slowing falling in love with her patient. 

After You was back in her cell Dia was called to go help another patient. Her next patient wasn't really insane but she had body insecurities. The poor girl would try anything to get the perfect body even if it meant hurting herself. Dia was worried very much about this girl. After all it was her sister. Yes, little Ruby was a patient in an asylum. Ruby would never skip meals on purpose but she would harm herself just to get the "perfect" body. 

Dia went to help Ruby but the only thing in her mind was You. Dia had fallen for her. 

After helping Ruby, Dia went back to You. Thankfully You had stopped puking. Dia crouched down to her once she entered her cell. "I am so sorry about that Miss Watanabe."

"It's alright. I'm alive after all"

"Miss Watanabe please don't hate me for saying this but I've fallen in love with you. 

You smiled with a genuine smile. She hugged Dia. "I love you too"

The girls began a secret relationship. Eventually You was able to leave the asylum and move in with Dia. Once they lived together for a year or so, You became pregnant with Dia's baby. Dia was very happy about this. She was even happier when she heard that Ruby was being released from the asylum as well. Everything was happy once again and You would eventually give birth to a daughter named Asami. Asami had You's hair color and she shape while she had Dia's eye color and even the little mole that Dia has as well. Everything was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moles are important lol


	21. The Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: The Words by Christina Perri
> 
> just some basic fluff

Hanayo was in her classroom. She was writing a letter while waiting for Rin to come and meet her. Hanayo was in love. She just wanted to tell Rin how much she loved her but she just couldn't say it. The words wouldn't leave her mouth. Her love was uncontrollable like some sort of poltergeist or demonic entity, which is ironic with how angelic Hanayo is. 

Rin ran into the classroom and over to Hanayo "Kayo-Chin nya!" she said

Hanayo looked at Rin and smiled "Rin-Chan!"

Rin grabbed Hanayo's hand and looked into her eyes "Kayo-Chin I don't know how to say these words to you"

Hanayo "I have something to tell you as well"

A song playing in the background basically explained to them how they felt. 

"And I know the scariest part is letting go. Cause love is a ghost you can't control..." the song rang out

"I promise you the truth can't hurt us now." Hanayo continued

"So let the words slip out of your mouth" Son sang afterwards

"I love you Rin-Chan"

Rin blushed "I love you too Kayo-Chin"

The girls happily kissed and they smiled. They were now a couple.


	22. Where I Am Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A song idea I've had for a while yet have never written though I probably should
> 
> Hanayo died
> 
> I'm so sorry best girl

A young girl sat alone at a cafe around closing time. She seemed sad and deep in thought. She took a sip from the cup in her hand. The tea inside which was once hot, was now cold. The girl's eyes which once shone with hope and happiness were now dulled with depression and trauma. She ran her hand over a scar that was on her shoulder as she began to silently cry. 5 years ago her best friend and lover had tragically died. She no longer cared about anything. The clothes she wore barely even fit her and her hair was long and messy. 

Eventually the girl got up and she slowly began making her way to a graveyard. While there she traced the name on the gravestone. Her best friend was now set to rest here after being murdered 5 years previously. 

"Oh Kayo-chin I miss you so much. I shouldn't have convinced you to go outside with me that day. Because of me you died. I'm so sorry" the girl cried out. 

The orange haired girl no longer was cat like. She had basically let herself go. She wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for a certain redhead having to take care of her everyday. Her mind traveled to the day that Hanayo had died. 

*FLASHBACK*

A loud bang rang throughout the house. 

"R-Rin-Chan what was that?" Hanayo said while scared

"I'm not sure nya" the cat-like girl responded

"I'm scared"

"Maybe we should go see what's going on. The sound did come from outside"

"Rin-Chan I don't think we shou..." 

Hanayo was cut off by Rin pulling her outside

While outside they saw a few people in the middle of a gunfight. 

The girls were about to run back inside when one of the shooters saw them and fired their gun in that direction

A bullet landed right into Hanayo's stomach hitting one of her important organs. She fell and she was dying.

"R-Rin-Chan. You'll have to go on without me" Hanayo said while crying. Her voice was more raspy from the blood coming up her throat. She coughed, blood spewing out of her mouth as well as gushing from the wound. 

Rin panicked and tried to help her friend. She called for an ambulance but by the time it arrived Hanayo was gone. Her last words to Rin were "I love you. I always have and I always will." She said those words before kissing Rin on the lips then falling limp. 

Rin was crying while holding Hanayo in her arms. Hanayo had died in Rin's arms after all. "What did I get myself into? I'm so sorry Kayo-chin!" she screamed. 

The police arrested the gunmen who were fighting. Rin noticed blood running down her left arm. She was in too much shock to have felt the pain of the bullet in her shoulder. When Hanayo was shot another bullet had been fired which landed inside or Rin's shoulder. 

Rin cried until the ambulance came taking both girls to the hospital to store Hanayos body until she went to the funeral home and to help Rin recover from her wounds. These girls were only 16 years old. High school students. 

*FLASHBACK END*

Rin sat at the gravestone crying her eyes out. "In so sorry Kayo-chin I really am."

One line besides Hanayo's last words kept running through Rin's head

"What did I get myself into? A bullet shot you from across the way. Never walk outside during a gunfight or you'll be where I am today"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my page where you can read the purest form of depression


	23. Undo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one shot book is done. Sorry Idol Hellers

Riko was sitting on her bed hugging her pillow. She was feeling depressed. After all her and Chika had split up. She wanted to reverse her sadness but she knew that she couldn't. She kept thinking until she got a call from Yohane. Riko hesitantly answered. 

Yohane asked Riko if they wanted to hang out. She had heard about the break up after all.

"Hey Riri i heard about the breakup. Im so sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry Yohane. It's just part of life"

"Well would you maybe like to hang out with me? Get your mind off of things?"

"Sure. You are one of my closest friends and it beats sitting around and moping all day"

"So I'll see ya soon"

A bit later the girls met up

Riko and Yohane watched some comedy movies to get the breakup out of Riko's head. 

During the 5th movie Riko had peacefully fallen asleep with her head resting on Yohane's lap. 

Yohane moved some of Riko's hair out of her face and then kissed her cheek. 

"Goodnight Riri. Ill confess my love for you tomorrow. I know you may not accept but at least the thought will be off my chest. And if you don't say yes now, hopefully you will in the near future. Maybe once you've recovered from this. Anyways Riri. I love you" she smiled contently and fell asleep too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story.
> 
> If you're into Bandori I highly recommend you read my Bandori One Shots book. My writing has gotten a lot better in these past 3 years

**Author's Note:**

> My high school cringe. I had to have been 17 when i wrote all of these my final year of high school


End file.
